fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Cinnamon sugar
My Archives Hello Sorry but excuse me? All I did was add photo's, how exactly is that useless editing? Please explain how adding photo's would be categorized as useless editing if you will. BeastKing(Mmm Check Plz) 02:13, January 21, 2014 (UTC) I swear all I did was add a picture, nothing more, it's very strange and if it shows up again, I apologize but I didn't do anything like that at all. BeastKing(Mmm Check Plz) 17:05, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Revisioning Um.... why did, um, you reverted my works in Natsu and Lisanna's History in NaLi ? 11:02, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Oh okay. But how about Lisanna's ? I'm sure theres only one article that has Lisanna in it and that's NaLi. My works are fine there (._. ).... 00:19, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Not only the picture but also my edits about it. 02:56, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Just curious How in the world did Lucy catch up with Juvia so fast in the front page poll on who should be paired with Gray? O_o; She had like 20-30 votes while Juvia had 100+. Now they are almost even. Maybe you should check that out. Because there is obviously something going on there. We know Gruvia is way more popular regardless. X'D '- DARKHOPE' Hey They told me what the problem was so hopefully it won't happen again. BeastKing(Mmm Check Plz) 16:55, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Is it? Hi Cinnamon~! I am thinking about my float and support badge~! is the support badge a template too? [[User:Gerie Mae Togono| Gerie Mae Togono ]] [[User talk:Gerie Mae Togono|'Talk Page']] 12:25, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Just asking cause maybe I will do ummm... things like the FloatGerieMae XDXD [[User:Gerie Mae Togono| Gerie Mae Togono ]] [[User talk:Gerie Mae Togono|'Talk Page']] 12:58, January 29, 2014 (UTC) PLEASEPLEASE READ~! -- [[User:Gerie Mae Togono| Gerie Mae Togono ]] [[User talk:Gerie Mae Togono|'Talk Page']] 12:18, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Thanks~! [[User:Gerie Mae Togono| Gerie Mae Togono ]] [[User talk:Gerie Mae Togono|'Talk Page']] 12:52, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Kekkaishi Wiki Affiliation Hi Cinnamon, would you like to affiliate with us? If interested, here is our wordmark. Thank you 06:11,2/3/2014 Mmmm I will. Thank you ^_^ And congrats for becoming the admin. 06:28,2/3/2014 I added it too. Thank you 09:17,2/3/2014 :Apple You Traitor ! Come back to FTC Wiki ! Well, if you don't want, it's fine, but I wont marry you... hahahaha :P 11:23, February 4, 2014 (UTC) New News Sorry, Gomen and All, I didn't told you that: January 30 - (No Classes) Though, I have things to prepare for having Passport Requirements. January 31 - (Still NC) Went to Robinsons Lipa's DFA to applicate for passport. Unfortunately, DFA is closed >_>. Around 5:00pm we went home (I'm in Or. Mindoro Calapan) and like Natsu, I'm recovering from Motion Sickness, much morely like seasick/boatlag XD. Feb 1 - My lady cousin's wedding is this date. She came back from Canada... anyways..... Feb 2 - Waste of time for me <_<. Had a "picnic" with the newly couples of my cousin. Though, it's not a picnic of what you think it is. Feb 3 - (Have Classes) Sacrificed time for the Passport. Good News, my Application form is alrighty, and Bad News is so many craps that made me go again in Lipa in Tuesday. >_> Feb 4 - (Have Classes) Feels awful. Didn't recover from yesterday's Motion Sickness, plus I decided to go in Lipa for final "thingy thing". Successfully-success. Now, as for now, went home and currently recovering. I know that you know that I'm not that what you trust me yet (._. ), so I'm very sorry to dissapoint you. If you feel that I'm just skipping your messages, it's partly yes and no. Yes, beacuse I can see your messages through my phone, and No, because Wikia in Android is hell and I can't reply or No, because there's no internet/I'm out/You know the things.... The Image Thing that I made long ago... ahh... To make it up to you, let me be the one to do it. I did it wrong on your image anyway. Good Nighty and Gomennn, 11:39, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Okie. I just hope you'll understand. It seems that you don't trust me yet when I'm, editing. You could just tell me that if I want that Lisanna's and Natsu's History, I would just put them in other articles, but not. You've just undo my work.... My cellphone have this "wikia" mail where I can see latest updates on the wikias I'm in to. I can see you've done on my "followed pages", but I can't do anything in my cp since Android-in-Wikia sucks. You seems unconfortable like what I did in the "How to Vote Template" that I've put my Username as an example. Maybe that was wrong in your image.. 11:14, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Image Violation Template Revisioning If you have time, please look at it. Just tell me if I do need to change it more. 11:32, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Re:1st Warning Gomen :<. I just coudn't restrain myself from doing that beacuse recently before that, I got a badge. I'm really sorry (._. ) I think in order for me and the others to not do it anymore, maybe you could disable it ? 10:01, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Licensing Images I was about to License an image, but there's a problem. Instead of seeing something like "This Image is made by Fairy Tail Couples Wiki" or "Image is self created" after you picked the tabs inside it. DId you changed Red's edit from it ? Somethings seems a bit wrong.... gomen... 23:00, February 7, 2014 (UTC) :><: Go and Get your Job. 23:30, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Sorry if I was strict .. ehehehehe.... I wasn't in myself in that time. >_> In a moody mood. Anyway, welcome to GR again. There was actually a scene of Hibiki flirting with Scarlet, though she said that she have Jenny. Well, that was quite a "scene" XD. Sorry, again, I was not in my mind. I was thinking of OVA 5 that WENDY and Chelia were together, so I accidentally thought that Lyon was Wendy XDDD. 10:45, February 9, 2014 (UTC) I'm so sorry to make you watch OVA 5 >.<. Alrighty. I'll edit it... :< 09:35, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Hightlight. Please highlight, as well as read too, about my Thread. Thread:9128 Thanks ! 10:17, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Alrighty. If you say so~. 11:41, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Asking~! Can I ask what things are needed in NaLu? Since Arvee did not answer me [[User:Gerie Mae Togono| Gerie Mae Togono ]] [[User talk:Gerie Mae Togono|'Talk Page']] 13:45, February 11, 2014 (UTC) About the Gruvia page I thin there is no need to add sentences to the Gruvia page about Chapter 369 and 370 since they have not been shown in those chapters~! [[User:Gerie Mae Togono| Gerie Mae Togono ]] [[User talk:Gerie Mae Togono|'Talk Page']] 13:25, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Oh sure but Arvee is probably no online so I probably gonna tell him tomorrow~! (^W^) [[User:Gerie Mae Togono| Gerie Mae Togono ]] [[User talk:Gerie Mae Togono|'Talk Page']] 13:41, February 12, 2014 (UTC) One thing Cinnamon~! I just visited the Nawen/Image Gallery page and looked at it....Why is it "NaLu/Image Gallery"? [[User:Gerie Mae Togono| Gerie Mae Togono ]] [[User talk:Gerie Mae Togono|'Talk Page']] 14:05, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Box I want to know how you've edited the welcome box (the one that appears in every talkpage of new editors). 09:33, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Thanks ! Back I won't be here in couple or a week/s since there is 2nd Prelims and C.E.M next week, with a total studying for maybe-the-other week. I'll update if I'm coming this Friday or not. Thanks ! 12:00, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Sry I'm sry cinny exams are on!!! 11:50,2/18/2014 11:50, February 18, 2014 (UTC) hi hey how is everything going in the wiki sorry for not being here. was busy. Fairy tailmage; 13:29, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Signature It all in all looked coolish and awesome, and well, your works are awesome as always. Oh by the way, it's time you should archive your talkpage, since the header overlaps 100. If you noticed mine, you know what to do. Hehe 08:49, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Laxana Hello! I'd like to leave a message in order to clarify why my edit on the Laxana article (fanon to semi-canon) was made a few days ago. I shall exhibit my points and, with them, I hope my edit is considered valid. *Protective demeanor exhibited by Laxus when commanded Cana to stand back in order to confront Atlas Flame himself (chapter 330, page 4) or when told her to maintain composure through their way back to to Magnolia Town, after victory in the games (chapter 340, page 3). *Hinted through scenes where other representative pairings or groups are shown; such as the Grand Magic Games event (chapter 275, page 8) or the appearance of the Raijinshu and Strauss Siblings trios (chapter 261, page 7 and page 18). *Hinted through Laxus being portrayed physically attracted to Cana; reference is made to the instant he described her as "sexy" and asked her to strip (chapter 51, page 12). *Hinted through equipment such as the spades sign (sign present in cards; cards are the elements Cana uses as magic) on Laxus' belt (chapter 124, page 13) or the leopard pattern appreciated in their respective ourfits (chapter 251, page 10 (Cana) and chapter 124, page 5 (Laxus)). *Hinted through the way Cana described his initial character; stated she has known him for as long as anybody and questions his apparent heart change (chapter 114, page 10). *Hinted through the affection Gildarts, Cana's father, seems to display towards Laxus; he was the responstable of the younger male's re-admision (chapter 259, page 15). *Appereances together in other kind of media, such as special chapters (The Fairies Punishment Game special, page 1). References provided and due to being supported by the original manga, I hope my decision of the Laxana ship being moved to the semi-canon group is considered. Thanks for the attention. Who Owns My Heart (talk) 16:25, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Re:Laxana Hello once again! Sorry for such a late reply... But my computer had some issues lately. I'm writing because I'd like to leave another message in order to discuss some points left on my talk page the other day, in concern to considering Laxana a semi-canon couple. Which are the following ones. *In concern to their representation next to other groups or pairings. **Note that their representation when are shown drinking together through the games, aside from displaying clear improvement in their relationship, is next to other main pairings, such as NaLu, Gruvia, GaLe or Jerza; the manga displays clear hint of canonocity there. **In representation next to the Strauss Siblings and Raijinshu trio; what I intended to remark is how both of them are curiously in company of a characteristic trio and shown together; consider the trio's appearance certain symbolism. *In concern to Laxus' comment towards her appearance; just a mere remark which proves that there is physical attraction between them. *In concern to symbolism in clothing; I believe this point should be accepted as actual evidence. The example you described (Laxus and Juvia sharing fur trimmings in clothing) is arbitrary and, as you said, exhibits no connection. However, the one I described at first (Laxus' belt) makes direct reference to symbolism present in cards; cards represent Cana's magic, hence, the connection. *In concern to the point where it is shown that Cana states knowing Laxus for long; aside from that, it is remarkable how she went to the point of questioning his change of heart. Unlike most, who throught that was simply Laxus' signature demeanor, Cana questioned such attitude; she refused to believe Laxus was the way he is portrayed at first. *In concern to Gildarts; what I am trying to express here is that, considering how protective Gildarts is, an important factor in order to maintain a relationship with Cana is her father's approval; Laxus has it. And this is mainly what I was hopping to clarify. I am open for further discussion, if needed. Thanks for your time. Who Owns My Heart (talk) 23:49, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Gruvia special paragraph Hey!! Yeah totally - it's actually kinda hard to summarize the chapter in one paragraph because it's literally 20 pages of Gruvia XD but I put it in a paragraph as best as I could focusing only on the Gray and Juvia parts... By the way this has my vote 100%! Please count it! "Juvia decides to hand make Gray a scarf to celebrate their 413th day anniversary. When she finds Gray outside to give it to him, he instantly tells her goodnight. Juvia tries to reason with him saying the scarf looks cute, that she made it for him, and the weather is getting cold. Gray tells her he is an ice mage so the cold doesn't bother him. Juvia explains it's their anniversary to which Gray apologizes telling her some other time. Juvia then learns today is the anniversary of Ur's death, so she blames herself, thinking she ruined his day. After recalling Ur wrapping a scarf around him when he was younger, Gray quickly runs back to where he left Juvia, frantically looking and digging for the scarf she made him. Once found, he wears the scarf around his neck and blushes saying it's warm. He starts to walk, smiling to himself for the first time that day. The next day, Gray and Juvia apologize to each other." Even that is kinda long but it's hard to make it shorter than that when I already left out quite a bit. Hope this is good. XD Darkhope (talk) 03:09, March 24, 2014 (UTC)DARKHOPE